Dance-ability
Dance-ability is the third episode on the first season of The Glee Project: Fan Fic in which young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project . Guest Mentor: Mathew Morrison Homework Assignment winner: Taylor Eliminated: Julian Episode This episode is being written by assistant writer 'LetItRock898.'' '''Part 1 So here’s what you missed on The Glee Project: Skye is starting to step up her performance And Zachary was able to be vulnerable Tyler: I think I have a crush on Skye Meanwhile everyone had to reveal there deep dark secrets and play homeless people for a day But in the end, Austin was sent home. Now only 10 contenders remain. And thats all you need to know so far on: The Glee Project! ---- Skye: I'm so glad vulnerability week is over. Rose: Me too, it was really draining. Ellie: Yeah, I cant wait to find out what this weeks theme is. Skye CONFESSION CAM: I really can't mess up this week, I have been doing so well and I think the mentors have a high expectation of me. I just hope I can live up to it. '-Robert walks in-' Taylor: Guys Roberts here. '-Everyone gathers on the couch-' Robert: Hey guys, so last week was extremely exhausting, but I think this week will make up for it *smiles* '-Everyone is waiting in anticipation-' Robert: This weeks theme is......Dance-ability Taylor: *screams and jumps off the couch* Yes I have been waiting for this week. Robert: and your homework assignment is Tik Tok by Ke$ha. '-Everyone gets excited-' Ellie CONFESSION CAM: I know this song, but I don't know the lyrics. This is going to be interesting. '-GROUPS DECIDES LINES-' Greyson: I really want line 6 Julian: I really wanted that line too, but I will take line 3 Jessie: Cool I want line 1 Taylor: Guys we didn't fight over lines this week, yeah *smiles* Greyson CONFESSION CAM: thank God it went so smoothly I thought Zachary was going to say something. -Practice time- Zachary: So I have an idea, what if we start off gathered in group, and the one by one we break out of the group and start doing are own thing? Tyler: I really love that idea Zachary: cool '-End of practice-' Everyone: But the party don't stop, no '-Everyone jumps in the air in sync-' '-Cuts to homework assignment-' '-Robert walks in-' Robert: Hey guys, so this weeks theme is dance-ability.....and your mentor is a great friend of mine and really knows how to move. '-The unknown guest opens the locker a grabs a sweater vest-' '-Everyone stares at the door-' '-Mathew Morrison walks in-' Ellie: *Jumps up and screams* Ellie CONFESSION CAM: Omg, I love Mathew Morrison.....I love him so much Zachary CONFESSION CAM: I don't watch glee, but Mathew Morrison must be a big star. Mathew: Hey guys Robert: So this the talented triple threat, Mathew Morrison who plays Mr.Shue on glee. Mathew: so its dance-ability, which I think is just being comfortable with yourself and knowing your body. You got to ignore everyone and just dance like no one is there... Robert: So we ask you guys to perform Tik Tok Mathew: Okay lets see it *smiles* ---- Tik Tok by Ke$ha Rose: Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy Greyson: Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city Tyler: Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack Jessie: Cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back'' '''Everyone: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight Til we see the sunlight'' Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no '''Taylor: Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Julian: Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here Ellie: And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger Skye: But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger Everyone: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight Til we see the sunlight'' Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no '''Vixen: DJ, you build me up You break me down Taylor: My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me Everyone: With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Vixen: Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in Everyone: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight Til we see the sunlight'' Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no ---- '-Robert and Mathew clap-' '''Mathew: That was really great you guys, all of you did great. Tyler, is loved your performances but some of it seemed a little forced *Tyler nods*. Ellie, I loved your facial expression and your performance was absolutely hilarious *Ellie smiles*.Greyson, you were a bit pitching....I think you should focus on that more because your performance was great otherwise *Greyson nods*. Taylor, your performence was so amazing....you were just a ball a light, and I enjoyed your performance *Taylor gives a big smile*. Mathew: It was a hard decision, but the winner is......Taylor. Taylor: Oh my God, thank you so much. Ellie CONFESSION CAM: I'm really pissed off, I deserved this win...not that stupid annoying b****. Robert: Congradulations Taylor, you get a one-on-one mentoring session with Mathew and a stand out in the big number, which is....... Mathew: Glad you came by The Wanted '-The group looks excited-' Julian CONFESSION CAM:'''There could have been a better song than this, but oh well. '''Robert: Unlike previous season, this time your whole performance will be choregraphed. Taylor you will be the outcast who decides to throw a party that no one comes too. Then by surprise people start showing up and y'all have the best party ever. Mathew: Well good luck to you all, and Taylor I will see you later. ---- '-Cuts to choregraphy with zack-' Zack: Okay guys, this is going to be a very challenging week for some of you. Zack CONFESSION CAM: This choregraphy session is really going to show me who can handle the amount of work that we use on glee. Zack: Okay 5, 6, 7, 8 turn in, step out, feet together, swing your arms, and then final pose. -Jessie messes up- Zack: I don't care if you mess up as long as you keep going. -Jessie mess up again and stops- Jessie CONFESSION CAM: I don't know why I cant get it, I just hope I'm not in the bottom 3 for it. Zack: Okay Vixen lets see it. '-Vixen does amazing-' Zack: Wow Vixen where did that come from. Zack CONFESION CAM: Choregraphy was great a couple of people messed up, but other shined. Hopefully the people who messed up can learn to fix it during the video shoot. ---- -Cuts to vocals with Nikki-''' ' '''Nikki:' I really excited to see the contenders in the booth this week. This song isn’t in everyone pitch, so im interested in seeing who can pull it off. '-Tyler walks in-' Tyler: Can you spend a little time, Time is slipping away Nikki: That was really great Tyler. Tyler: Thank you *smiles* ---- '-Cut to room outside the booth-' '-Skye and Tyler start friendly flirting-' Skye CONFESSION CAM: Tyler is becoming a really close friend of mine and I like spending time with him. Tyler CONFESSION CAM: I have a major crush on Skye, but I don’t know how to tell her yet. Zachary CONFESSION CAM: Its really obvious Tyler likes Skye and I think Skye is pretty dumb for not noticing. ---- '-Cuts back to the booth-' '-Rose walks in-' Rose: You cast a SPELL on me, SPELL on me Nikki: You were a bit high on spell, let’s do it again. '-Rose mess up 7 more times and finally gets it-' Nikki: Okay homework winner are you ready Taylor: Turn the lights off '' ''Now I’ll take you by the hand Nikki: Oh my god Taylor, that was so amazing. I didn’t know you had that in you. Taylor: *Smiles* Thank you '-Julian enters-' Nikki: whenever you’re ready Julian. Julian: SO let’s go SOMEWHERE no one ELSE can see, you and ME Nikki: oh no that was just bad, you were very pitchy…let’s take another one. '-Julian tries 10 more times and fails-' Nikki: okay I think that’s all I need from you today. '-Julian gives a disappointed look and walks out-' Nikki CONFESION CAM: This isn’t Rose or Julian best week at all, they were the worst in the booth today and that might cause them to be in the bottom this week ---- '-Video shoot time-' Erik: Okay guys are all ready to dance? Everyone: Yes! Erik: Okay than, so I need Taylor, Zachary and Greyson. Okay so Taylor I want you to be sitting on the stairs just staring at the door, then Zachary and Greyson show up. So I need you to act realistic. '-Taylor walks down the stairs and sits at the edge, she stares in sadness at the door, then finally Zachary and Greyson show up. They start to sing and then break out into dance-' Erik: Cut, that was really good Taylor Taylor CONFESSION CAM: My one-on-one session with Mathew was awesome and I think it really helped me. -Cuts the mentoring session ---- Taylor: So how are you able to remember all the dance numbers that you do in such a short amount of time. Mathew: Well one thing that helps is a lot of practice and having confidence in yourself. The other thing is just tuning out the distraction. Taylor: Thank you so much '-They hug-' ---- Taylor: Why, thank you *smiles* Erik: Okay now I need Zachary, Greyson, and Jessie… time for your group dance. '-They start dancing-' Erik: Cut…Jessie and Zachary you started off late and then forgot the ending of the dance '-Zachary gets it after 3 takes and Jessie gets it after 7 takes-' Erik: Ellie, Tyler and Vixen you turn '-The 3 start dancing and singing-' Erik: Great job Vixen you got it down Vixen CONFESSION CAM: Thank god I got it down. I thought I was going to forget it. Erik: Ellie we need another one of you…you weren’t in synch '-Ellie tries 2 more times and get its-' ---- '-Cuts to the offset room-' '-Skye, Tyler, Rose, Greyson, and Zachary are talking-' Zachary: So Skye, do you like anyone in the house? Skye: Not at the moment, do you? Zachary: Nope *Turns to Tyler* Sorry Tyler, I guess she doesn’t like you back Tyler: *Face gets bright in shock and then walks away* Skye: *With a shocked expression* Greyson: Why would you do that Zachary?, that was not you place to call Tyler. Zachary: Oops, Oh well at least everyone knows *Smiles* Skye CONFESSION CAM: Oh my god, I had no idea Tyler liked me. I just thought we were close friends Tyler CONFESSION CAM: Great know Skye knows, I was going to tell her later on…now things are going to be awkward. I don't understand why Zachary would do that. ---- Erik: Okay now for the last big dance number. '-Everyone starts dancing-' Erik:'' Cut! Rose and Julian you aren’t singing…I need you guys to sing as well as dance '-Takes them a 5 more tries and they finally get it-' '''Robert CONFESSION CAM: This was not the best video shoot, a lot of the contenders struggle to stay singing. Hopefully Erik got all the scenes he needed. ---- Erik VOICE: Marker, cue playback please 5, 4, 3, 2, 1''' '-Music Video-' '-Taylor is sitting on her bad she runs to her computer and post on facebook that there is a party at her house, 5 hours go by and no one showed up....Taylor goes does stairs and sits at the edge staring at the door. Then Greyson, Zachary, and Jessie showed up-' '''Zachary: The sun goes down The stars come out Geyson: And all that counts Is here and now Jessie: My universe will never be the same I’m glad you came Zachary, Greyson and Jessie break out into dance....then Taylor joins them *Taylor harmonizes* Rose, Julian and Skye show up and run to the backyard and break out in dance while singing Rose: You cast a spell on me, spell on me You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me Julian: And I decide you look well on me, well on me So let’s go somewhere no one else can see, you and me Skye: Turn the lights out now Now I’ll take you by the hand Ellie, Tyler, and Vixen all show up....the run through the house danceing and singing Ellie: Hand you another drink Drink it if you can Tyler: Can you spend a little time, Time is slipping away, Vixen: Away from us to stay Stay with me I can make Taylor: Make you glad you came They all start dancing in there little groups again Everyone: The sun goes down The stars come out And all that counts Is here and now My universe will never be the same I’m glad you came I’m glad you came *Greyson harmonizes* More people show up and all the other run up on stage and do a big dance number Taylor: Turn the lights out now Now I’ll take you by the hand Zachary, Greyson and Rose: Hand you another drink Drink it if you can Rose, Julian and Skye: Can you spend a little time, Time is slipping away, Ellie, Tyler and Vixen: Away from us to stay Stay with me I can make Taylor: Make you glad you came *Skye harmonizes* Everyone: I’m glad you came I’m glad you came Everyone: The sun goes down The stars come out And all that counts Is here and now My universe will never be the same I’m glad you came Taylor: I’m glad you came Everyone looks down at end of there performance '-End of Music Video-' Erik: Okay that’s a wrap. ---- '-Reveal of the bottom 3-' Robert: So this week was challenging for a lot out. Zack: A lot of you struggled mostly with the lip synch, but on glee you got to know how to do that. Robert: Well there were a few of you that stood out among the rest. Taylor and Vxen… Taylor: *Gives a small smile * Vixen: *Looks up* Robert: Taylor, you were just incredible to watch, you really have been improving over the weeks. Nikki: Your vocals were one of the best this week Zack: Vixen….in choreography I forgot who you were because I was like you were a completely different person and you nailed all the moves Robert: In the video shoot we love you performance and just thought you were amazing.. '-Vixen and Taylor smile-' Robert: Congratulations, you two are the first called back Taylor: *Screams* Thank you Vixen: Oh my god thank you so much '-Taylor and Vixen walk off stage-' Vixen CONFESSION CAM: I didn’t think I would be first called back along with Taylor. I’m so glad I improved from last week. Robert: Tyler, Skye, Greyson….Congratulations, you guys are also called back Greyson: *Smiles* Thank you '-Tyler, Skye and Greyson walk off stage-' '-This leaves Ellie Jessie, Julian, Rose, and Zachary-' Robert: Zachary, you struggled in the video with the getting the choreography Zachary: *Gives a pissed off look* Nikki: Rose, I’m not sure why but you struggled a lot in the studio this week and during the video you couldn’t lip synch Rose: *Starts tearing up* Zach: Jessie, you struggled big time in choreography…you just couldn’t get it down Jessie: *Looks upset and nods* Robert: Ellie you also struggle with the choreography during the music video Ellie: *Looks down* Robert: Jessie, you will be performing for Ryan tonight. Jessie: *Nods* Robert: Zachary, you are called back. Zachary: Thank you…*Walks off stage.* Zack: Julian you will be performing for Ryan tonight. Julian: Nods Robert: So Rose and Ellie it came between you too and Ellie you are called back, congratulation. Ellie: *Cries* Thank you Zack: Which means Rose you will also be performing for Ryan tonight Rose: *Nods* Nikki: Okay so let’s talk about you songs. Jessie you song is…. Good Girl by Carrie Underwood Jessie: Oh wow Nikki: I take it you know it Jessie: I do but it’s going to be hard Nikki: Julian you song is….Just a Dream by Nellie the ballad verison. Julian: *Smiles* Okay, I love this song Nikki: Rose your song is What if by Ashley Tisdale. Rose: *Worried look* Okay Nikki: I figure you don’t know the song Rose: I don’t, but I will now Robert: Well good luck to everyone. ---- '-They all start rehearsing in their rooms-' Rose (While singing): I'm not thinking about leaving, all I'm concerned about is impressing ryan and mentors. Jessie (While singing): This song is really challenge, I'm just hoping I can pull it off for ryan. Julian (While singing): I'm fairly confident about this last chance performance, if I go home I know I gave it my all. ---- Time for last chance performances Ryan: Okay so who is first? Robert: Julian is up first Ryan: Okay why is he here for a second time? Nikki: He had major problems in the booth and in the music video he wasn't able to lip synch. Ryan: Wells let's bring him out. '-Julian enters on stage-' Julian: My name is Julian Jones, and I will be singing a ballad verison of Just a Dream ---- Julian: I was at the top It's like I'm in the basement Number one spot He's finding a replacement I swear now I can't take it Knowing somebody's got my baby And now you ain't around baby I can't think Should've put it down Should've got that ring I can still feel it in the air See your pretty face Run my fingers through your hair I was thinking about you Thinking about me Thinking about us What we goin be So I travel back Down that road Will you come back No one knows I realize It was only just a dream .. If you ever love somebody put your hands up If you ever love somebody put your hands up Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything Ooooooooooh .. So I travel back Down that road Will you come back No one knows I realize It was only just a dream .. ---- '-Ryan and the mentors clap-' Ryan: That was really impressive Mr.Jones. Julian: Thank you *smiles*. Ryan: So can you tell me why you are here again? Julian: I think its because its hard for me to show who I really am, and I feel like I have to act as someone else to stand out. Ryan: That's a part of glee...*Julian nods*. If you come back just be yourself and stop acting somebody else. Remember that, Thanks. -Julian exits- Ryan: I was impressed by him tonight, but I don't know if he is ready yet. Zack: He just hasn't shown himself yet. Ryan: Who is next? Robert: Rose is next. Nikki: She has the exactly same problems as Julian. '-Rose enters on stage-' Rose: Hello, My name is Rose Li and I will be singing What If by Ashley tisdale. ---- Rose: Don't speak, I can't believe This is here happening Our situation isn't right Get real, who you playing with? I never thought he'd be like this You were supposed to be there by my side What if I need you baby? Would you even try to save me? Or would you find some lame excuse To never be true What if I said I loved you? Would you be the one to run to? Or would you watch me walk away Without a fight ---- Ryan: Wow that was incredible, why are you here? Rose: I guess I just got caught up in my head. Ryan: Well work on that, and you sounded great. Rose: Thank you. '-Rose exits-' Ryan: I really like her, I think she make an interesting character. So who is last? Robert: Jessie is last. Zack: She just couldn't get the choreography down. Ryan: Well let's see her. '-Jessie enters on stage-' Jessie: *smiles* My name is Jessie Rhodes, and I will be singing Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. ---- Jessie: Hey, good girl With your head in the clouds I bet you I can tell you What you’re thinkin' about You'll see a good boy Gonna give you the world But he’s gonna leave you cryin' With your heart in the dirt His lips are dripping honey But he’ll sting you like a bee So lock up all your love and Go and throw away the key Hey good girl Get out while you can I know you think you got a good man Why, why you gotta be so blind? Won’t you open up your eyes? It’s just a matter of time 'til you find He’s no good, girl No good for you You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes ---- Everyone claps Ryan: That was good Jessie, were you a little nervous? Jessie: I'm extremely nervous. Ryan: If you come back I need you to fight for it more, because from this performance I don't think you want this as bad as the others. Jessie: You have no idea how much I want this. Ryan: Well okay you did good thanks. '-Jessie exits-' '-Ryan and the mentors talk more about each performance-' Ryan: Okay so this person is definitely staying. Zack: I agree with that, can we keep this for one more week...I think they will improve. Ryan: Okay FLASHES TO GLEE HOUSE Jessie: Ryan told me he feels like I don't want it enough, which is true I'm always doubting myself. Rose: This is so hard for me, I feel like I did an great last chance performance...you just never know. Julian: I just don't fell good about this elimination at all. FLASHES TO AUDITORIUM Ryan: I think this person should go Nikki: Yes Robert: I agree FLASHES BACK TO GLEE HOUSE Skye: I think this is the worse part about being here Julian: *Nods* Yep '-Robert Enters the room-' Robert: Hey guys the list is up. Good luck. '-Everyone hugs Jessie, Rose, and Julian-' Vixen: I'm going to miss whoever leaves. ---- Julian VOICE: This is my second time in the bottom 3, my gut is telling me my time is up. Rose VOICE: I really don't want to leave. I have meet so many wonderful people, and I have so much more to offer. Jessie VOICE: I honestly feel that I'm going home. Rose and Julian are so talent that I just cant see them going home. Julian looks up at the list Rose looks up Jessie looks Rose tears up and sighs Julian sighs Jessie: *cries* Oh my God. Not Called Back: Julian Julian EXIT INTERVIEW: I'm not upset about leaving, i have accepted it. I'm leaving with a new level of confidence in myself that I never had before. I meet so many incredible that will always be my friends forever. Each and every single one of them deserves to be here. ---- Keep Holding On (Julian): Nothing you can say Nothing you can do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So Keep, Holding On Cause you know We'll make it through, Make it through ---- Next time on The Glee Project: Robert: The theme of the week is... Sexuality! Ellie CONFESSION CAM: I am not experienced at all. Hell, I haven't even had my first kiss yet. Greyson and Skye passionately make out Tyler walks out Tyler CONFESSION CAM: This is becoming too much. Jessie *in the booth singing*: I KISSed a girl and I liked it! Nikki: Woah! Zach *talking to the contenders*: To be honest each and everyone of you sucked in your own way. Picking a bottom was actually way too easy. Ryan: Oh my god! Songs *'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha. Sung by the Glee Project FanFiction contenders. *'Glad You Came' by The Wanted. Sung by the Glee Project FanFiction contenders. *'Just A Dream' by Nelly. Sung by Julian Jones. *'What If' by Ashley Tisdale. Sung by Rose Li. *'Good Girl' by Carrie Underwood. Sung by Jessie Rhodes. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Julian Jones with the Glee Project FanFiction contenders. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes